Power Shift
by Resident Evil Lionhart
Summary: What if Link was reincarnated 1000 years after killing Ganon? And what if, by some horrible mistake, he got the Triforce of Power instead of the Triforce of Courage? What if Zelda and Ganon were engaged and that it made Link mad? My first story on here.
1. Prologue

**Well, this is my first story, so Reviews would be really nice. I'll continue my story here if I get at least one review! **

**Here's the story, enjoy!**

Prologue

The human shaped figure slipped between the shadows, untraceable in the dark. He had recently remembered a few things about his past lives, and wanted to check up on old friends and enemies. After all, he remembered everything that had happened to him before and he wanted to check to see if they did too.

How did he know they were the reincarnations of his old friends and enemies? Smell. He could smell ten times better then he remembered from all the times in the past. He knew instinctively that something had changed, but at this time was not sure what had happened. Suspicions, that's all.

He was currently scaling the walls of his oldest "friend's" castle: Zelda. It wasn't all that hard for him, and he knew he had done it many times before, but not like this. He was literally climbing up the rock walls that made up the outside of the fortress.

Finally, after five minutes of constant speed climbing so as not to get caught, he made it to the window he knew was hers. Her scent floated down to him in the slight breeze that was blowing that night. Looking in, he could see that she was not there, but no matter. Better this way, in fact. He could sniff around for anyone else he knew and…

Wait! That scent…Ganondorf's? What was his scent doing in the Princess's room? He would find out, he vowed, but for now he was more interested in finding her and snooping. Why wait in her room when he could simply search her entire castle for…well, desirables?

He listened for footsteps-soldiers', Zelda's, anyone's- and heard none. His hearing had always been great, but this time's more so. He looked back at her room for a second and caught sight of himself in the full-length mirror that Zelda had on the wall. His eye's irises' color was crimson and his hair was raven black. He wore a red and black tunic with black as the main color and red as the trim. He wore a hat that seemed to eat most of his long hair, making it look short. He wore thick fingerless gloves called the silver gauntlets because of their magical properties. One of which was the ability to pickup things many times heavier than he would otherwise, and the other to block out a certain type of magic-located on the back of his left hand-from being seen by others.

Although it was just the left hand he wanted to hide, he was smart enough to realize people would become suspicious if he wore it only on that hand. He wanted _**NO ONE **_to find out about what was on his left hand.

He had on the mantle of the Master Sword, set behind his left shoulder-he was left handed- and a shield on top of that. Sometimes, he felt like a turtle when he wore it, but it was a traditional Hylian shield and was what he had worn every time he had been incarnated. In the bag at his hip, he held many other weapons such as: the Hero Bow, a quiver of arrows, bombs, Bombchu-little, mouse like bombs that moved in a straight line from when they were set down-, Rupees (Hyrule's-the country Zelda ruled- currency), Iron Boots-they were a heavy heirloom from his family line-, and the Pegasus Boots (boots that let him walk on air for a few seconds at the cost of traction).

Around his neck, he had a precious amulet that had been a gift from one of his ancestor's acquaintances, but he wasn't sure who it had come from. Only that for generations his family had been protecting it and that misfortune had befallen them because of it. He didn't even know how to use it, for it was a magical artifact that had been sealed before his previous life had gotten it. His last incarnation had been the one to receive it and that had been over one thousand years ago. Some of his suspicions had come from that amulet but, of course, he had no proof so his family insisted he keep it as the reincarnation.

A sound roused him from his thoughts and he realized he had been staring at his reflection for twenty minutes or so. Feeling foolish and quite angry at himself, he melded with the shadows as a woman came into the room. She was pretty; he mused, and wore the circlet of Princess on her head. She also had the long blond hair that was associated with her as well as the large blue eyes, the long dress, and the enormous Light Energy that surrounded her.

_This must be Princess Zelda_, he thought, for he could not distinguish her scent from that of the room. Had she been anyone else, he would have smelt it's intrusion into the heady scent of roses and magic. That's what she smelled to him, roses and magic. No one else had this scent, that he had ever smelled anyway.

Her sudden intake of breath shook him from his daydreams and alerted him to another visitor on the windowpane of one of the many windows to the room. This man had short red hair and sharp eyes. He wore all black with emerald trims and had a large gem on his forehead. This gem was symbolic of all of the desert dwellers whose race was called the Gerudo where he was the undisputed king simply because he was the only male. The rest were Amazon-like females who kept to themselves in the desert and locked up intruders who had not earned their respect. One of the shadow's past lives had earned it and the certificate of membership had been past down to him as well. But, back to the man now leaning lightly against the same window the shadow had just scaled a few minutes ago. He had a slight cruel slash to his mouth, but the shadow could tell that he had become much kinder in the years after the shadow's ancestors had fought him. For this was the man who belonged to the scent from earlier: Ganondorf. Once the Evil King and still the King of the Gerudo, he was feared by most. Apparently, Zelda was not and definitely not the shadow.

After she had recognized him, Zelda relaxed and actually smiled. Shocked, the shadow almost fell but managed to keep from being spotted by either. The only other person he knew her to smile at was him when they had been kids over a thousand years ago!

"I was wondering when you would come tonight," the princess said as she stepped closer to Ganondorf.

"I come every night, my love," Ganondorf smiled as he pulled her gently into his arms.

An almost evil-maniacal laugher came from the shadows where the figure was, sending chills up both royals' spines. "~Surely the goddesses jest! Since when has _Ganon_ and _Zelda_ been in _**love**_?~" the figure asked as he kept himself cloaked in shadows while he walked out to greet them.

"Who are you?" Ganondorf demanded as he pushed Zelda behind him and drawing his sword.

"~An old friend. Who do you believe you are? _**Star-crossed lovers**_? HA! This is all very amusing and all, but I have a hard time believing it.~" the figure snickered.

"I am King of the Gerudo and Princess Zelda's fiancé! What right do you have to know who we are, but not for us to know you?" Ganondorf demanded, indignant.

"~I believe I already told you who I was. An old friend, and that's all you need know for now,~" the figure answered, longing to be away from these two. "~Now then, if you'll excuse me, I have other business to attend to. I had only come here to check on Zelda, but it seems like things are worse than I had thought. Fare well.~"

Pulling the shadows around him tighter, he stepped through the wall past Ganondorf before he even knew what had happened and floated towards the ground. By the time Ganondorf and Zelda looked out the window, he had vanished.

**A/N: I have decided to make "~this~" the symbol for when Dark Link talks. The font I had before was kicked off so... Yeah. Anyway, hope you enjoyed this beginning part.**


	2. The Meeting of the Betrayer

**By the way, _"this"_ means I am stressing that it is normal Link who is speaking and not Dark Link.**

**Also, I just got impatient and decided to upload this next chapter early, but oh-well. And I noticed I made no Disclaimer so here it is**

**I do not own Zelda or anything related. I am just borrowing the characters for my plot-bunny. :D**

Chapter One: The Meeting of the Betrayer

Link woke up in the inn he was staying at. He could sometimes dream up another person who would do stuff in real life. He looked like the figure who had met with Zelda and Gannon, but his eyes were blue and his hair was blond. These colors were just magic illusions, however. The figure was his real form, one which he had detested until now. Now he could use its power to break up Zelda and Gannon without them knowing it was him. It wasn't that he wanted Zelda for himself, he just hated the thought that Gannon was less evil than he used to be. Link wanted to make him show Zelda what he looked like inside and not this façade that Gannon was showing to her. That plus this Link hated to lose.

Link knew better than anyone how much like the old Gannon Link had become, even so far as to have gotten the Triforce of Power that Gannon used to have. Link had no clue where the Triforce of Courage went to when he was given Power instead, but he knew Zelda still held the Triforce of Wisdom-he had seen it on her hand. Link just hoped that Gannon hadn't gotten it.

Stretching and yawning, Link got his gear back on and decided to move on. He needed to practice keeping the figure going while he was awake while he could. There might be more than one occasion when he would need it to make it seem like it wasn't him. He also needed a name for the figure, but he could sleep on it that night after training in the woods on his way to Hyrule Castle Town from Kakariko Village. He needed to change its shape a little too…

Resolving to think about it later, he started out. His horse-Epona- was in the stables of the inn and as he walked to her she whinnied her greeting. She was his beloved horse who wouldn't let anyone else ride her unless he asked it of her. She was _very_ intelligent and rarely got in trouble. It was almost like being with a human in a horse body. Knowing Link's pasts, he wasn't sure she wasn't.

_"There, there Epona, we'll get out of this village soon and head over to say hello to Zelda. Would you like that?"_ Link asked Epona, who nodded her head in agreement.

_"Very well, then,"_ Link laughed as she gently nuzzled the side of his face. Epona had met Zelda in the past and liked her greatly. The only downside to this was that Zelda and Epona would often ride off together for a day or more. This always got Link into trouble with the palace guards, who didn't seem to think it very funny when Zelda came home exhausted and dirty. It made Link laugh, though, and that cheered them all up. Link rarely smiled or laughed for real anymore. Not since…But he didn't want to think of that anymore. It would only distract him from what he was setting out to do. And he must do it, for Hyrule would surely fall from a union of those two. Link wasn't convinced that just because Gannon didn't have the Triforce of Power he didn't still have ambition. What he didn't know was that Gannon was purer of heart than Link now…

* * *

><p>Later that night…<p>

* * *

><p>Having finally arrived in Hyrule Castle Town, or Castle Town for short, Link and Epona decided to make their way to the stables at the inn closest to the Keep- Townin. It was called that due to the owner being drunk and slurring when he named it, so the scribe wrote it as such on the deed. Although Oliver-the owner- didn't like the name when he woke up the next day, he was stuck with it. He had attempted to name it Town Inn, but like I said…<p>

Anyways, once Epona was stabled at the inn, Link decided to take a look around the city. Luckily for Link, Zelda was never told of Link's "problem". Link killed his parents using the shadow after he remembered his past lives. His aunt and uncle were the current heads of the family instead now, and they knew nothing about Link's pasts. Lucky for them, or he would have assassinated them too.

There were many quaint shops in the town square, just before the gate to the Keep. Link looked through some of them and realized that Hyrule's likes and dislikes hadn't changed much within a thousand year's time. Rather than being happy, he was merely bemused at the thought that he still knew the city so well.

After politely refusing an expensive looking object that had been thrust into his face as he passed the center of the square, he made his way to the gates. The guards there luckily knew him and recognized him as Princess Zelda's personal friend and opened the doors. One of them, however, moved to block his way when he walked forward a step.

_"What is the matter?"_ Link asked, puzzled at the guard's impertinent interruption.

"You won't have known this as you were gone, Lord Link, but the Princess is going to be married in a couple week's time. Please don't encourage her to make a fool of herself." the guard informed him in a monotone.

_"And by fool you mean ride a horse? Its fine, I left Epona in the stables. I had more serious topics in mind, Eric."_ Link explained with a shrug. Having been there long enough, he knew the name of Zelda's Captain of the Guard of the town part of the castle. He also knew that Captain Eric was a bit of a "prude" as Zelda had once ineloquently put it. Inwardly, Link was laughing at Eric, as he always had asked Link to not let Zelda on a horse.

Link had, at first, been just the horseback riding trainer, but then Link had remembered his past and got closer to Zelda. He had felt that it was still his duty to protect Zelda.

"You're not going to ask who she's to be married to?" Eric asked, a puzzled look threatening to show itself. Link merely laughed, no longer able to hold it in.

_"No, no, I shouldn't really care who it is, so long as it makes her happy, right? Or, do you disapprove of the groom-to-be?"_ Link asked, still trying to recover from his fit of the giggles.

"Who is it I hear laughing like a maniac at the gates?" a cruel voice asked from behind Eric.

_"Oh, hello Gannon."_ Link greeted with forced politeness, the laughter gone from him now.

"And who are you? You seem to have the upper hand here, Mr.…?" Ganon asked, aiming a disgusted look at Link.

_"Yes, I do, and I always have, but I wouldn't expect you to understand that, now would I?"_ Link asked smugly, knowing that Ganon thoroughly had no clue who he was.

"Stop speaking in riddles, or I will have you flogged until you answer me!" Ganon raged. He disliked having those "less" than him confuse him.

Link snorted, then,_ "Please! And upset your pretty new fiancé? I don't think even you would be that stupid, Ganon. At least, you never were before. Has not being the King of Evil made you dumb after all these years?"_

"King of Evil?" Gannon asked, looking dumbfounded. "You mean Ganon the King of Evil from a thousand years ago?"

_"No, I was talking about the one from ten hundred thousand years ago. Yes, I was speaking of him. Or, well, you. Either way. Now then, I am going to be late for my date with Zelda. Oops, I mean my meeting with Princess Zelda. Know her too well to remember to say her name formally…"_ The last was said in an undertone to himself as he walked away from the still confused Gannon and the amused Eric.

* * *

><p><strong>One Hour Later, in Zelda's Throne Room…<strong>

* * *

><p>As Link walked in, he saw Zelda sitting on her throne in the middle of the dais at the back of the room. She was in her full court attire comprised of her tiara, a beautiful tan and gold dress with many expensive stones on it and her heels and sleeves to match. Once he looked up to her face, he started. She looked pissed-or, at least, what passed for pissed for her.<p>

Once Link did the formal bowing to her, he looked up and asked formally, _"My Princess, what is wrong? You do not look at all pleased to see me."_

Zelda sighed and spoke, "Do not use that formal language with me, Link. It is not you I am upset at, do not worry. No, I have been much looking forward to your visit."

Smiling, Link asked, _"Then, if it's not too bold to ask, what is upsetting you?"_

"You're still doing it Link." she reminded him, then, "Once I am sure of what it is, I'll let you know. In the meantime, why don't we focus on something more pleasant?"

_"Sounds good to me, Zelda."_ Link smiled, finally using informal speech and making Zelda sigh in relief. She knew that Link only did that in front of other nobles or when he felt something was wrong around her. When he slipped back into informal speech, she felt like a weight had been lifted. He was her friend again and not her subject.

"So, what is it that you couldn't wait to be formally announced, Link?" Zelda asked with a slight smile.

_"I met your fiancé outside the gate and he had held me back. To protect you I suppose?"_ Link shrugged; at the exact moment that Zelda had gasped quietly, and so didn't see it. Zelda had completely forgotten to warn both men of each other. _"It's okay, though. He was a total wimp when I told him you'd be mad if you found out that your friend was held up."_

"I did not act like a wimp." Ganon walked in with a frown on his face.

_"If it pleases your lordship to think so."_ Link bowed, smiling-this time with a malicious grin.

"Link, please don't! I don't want you talking in formal speech in front of Ganondorf either!" Zelda gave a frightened sound that seemed suspiciously like a squeak.

_"Why not, Milady? Is this not how I am supposed to speak to royalty? Or is it that you fear that?"_ Link asked, his eyes going more and more emotionless as he spoke.

Only Zelda and Link knew it, but as Link talked more in Formal speech, he began to lose his emotions as that was how he had managed to survive in the place where he had lived with his noble parents. It hadn't been until he had met Zelda and warmed up to her (before getting his memory back) that he had even gotten any emotions.

Looking quickly between the nearly emotionless Link and the scared Zelda, Ganon asked, "What is _that_?"

_"Never mind."_ Link answered, and the rudeness of it snapped him out of it. Shaking his head, he turned his face to Zelda and smiled at her; he wanted to show that he had managed to stop it before going completely.

Zelda sighed, then said, "Now that we've got that sorted out, lets get to the main topic I had wanted to mention to you both. I want Link to be at our wedding Ganondorf, and I want you both to help with the preparations. It'll go much faster with both of you helping and poor Impa can't take much more of it alone."

_"Fine with me."_

"If that is your wish."

_"Only…Could you make it so that I am not with Ganon? I have an almost instinctual dislike of him."_ Link asked, hoping that Zelda would see reason.

"I suppose it could be arranged…" Zelda looked kind of sad, but Link was too distracted by what came next that he forgot all about it.

A guard came to a screeching halt before the dais and knelt. "Your majesties! I come with urgent news from the East Gate Garrison! Monsters have managed to set it alight and only ten soldiers made it alive back to the city. They appear to be organized by a being cloaked in shadow, and include at least 9 Moblins, 20 Stalfos, 100 normal skeletons, 50 large spiders and a number of other monsters still lurking in the surrounding woods. By the report, the monsters are headed here!"

Zelda wasted no time in telling the guard her orders and, by the time that she had finished, Link had disappeared. As she had little time to make the preparations for both the upcoming fight and the wedding, she couldn't spare Link a thought or two until the fight was over at least. What she didn't know was that Link had made the diversion so as to escape.

* * *

><p><strong>Later that night, in his room at the Castle…<strong>

* * *

><p>Link really couldn't figure out which pissed him off more: the feeling of betrayal at having to know that Zelda was marrying Ganondorf without telling him, or the fact that she was wanting him to have to be around the guy at all. The only good news to this problem was that he had finally come up with a better name for his shadow puppet. He'd decided to name it Dark after the Dark Link his previous incarnation had had to deal with in the Water Temple.<p>

Speaking of the temples, he knew that he was going to have to deal with them soon as well so he could control the monsters better. Previously, Ganon had managed to bully the monsters into his employ with dark powers and the Triforce, but Link knew that he had also needed to kill the six sages of the temples; one of which was currently out of Link's power range. His previous self had personally known six of the seven sages (the seventh one being Zelda) and he almost felt sorry for what he was planning on doing, but his common sense made him realize that the sages were probably different this time around and that even if they weren't he didn't know them and they didn't know him this time around.

He figured he'd get over it after he killed the first one, even if he still felt like it was a betrayal. More so than he felt toward what he would be doing to Zelda. It HAD started out as him just trying to keep the two engaged royals from each other, but now it was about payback as well. Don't get him wrong, he still cared deeply for the girl but she needed to see how hurt she was making him (even if she didn't know it was _him_).

A sudden sound jolted him from his reverie on his plans and he looked up at his room's door. Because he was so close to Zelda, he got to stay in a room in the palace when he was in town sometimes. Not that he stayed there very often, it was just somewhere close to run to to hide.

It was when the sound came again that he realized that what he was hearing was a knock at his door.

_"Come in."_

He wasn't sure who or what to expect since he was still a bit dazed from his brooding, but he sure as hell didn't expect who came in.

"We need to talk, Link was it?" Ganon asked, a stoic and surprisingly patient expression on his face.

Link was so shocked that _**Ganon**_ was in his room and _**not**_ trying to kill him that he could only stare. After mentally slapping himself for his lack of caution around the King of the Gerudo, he slipped on his "Noble Mask" (as he liked to put it) and dipped a small bow to him, careful to keep track of everything Ganon was doing even small flickers of emotion in his eyes.

_"What can I do for you, your majesty?"_ Link asked emotionlessly. He had a tendency to fall on it easily and quickly when Zelda was not in the room.

"I don't know which I dislike more: you being friends with Princess Zelda, or you being her friend and treating her the way you just did." Ganon frowned and crossed his arms, looking for all the world like the Evil King that Link remembered, sans the maniacal grin or laughter.

Link also frowned, though on his delicate face made it seem more like a pout._ "The first one is none of your business, and the second one I don't understand. How do you think I treated her?"_ He dropped the formality to better understand.

"You left her when she and her kingdom were at war with the monsters. If you were her friend-"

_"Are you seriously trying to tell me how to act as a friend?"_ Link interrupted, glaring at him incredulously._ "Because you telling me about morals is just ironic, Ganon."_

"…What are you saying? Sometimes what you say makes no sense." Ganon shook his head, confused.

_"Are you saying you never took lessons in Hyrule History? And you're going to become the King of Hyrule? I'm amazed at you Ganon."_

"Your riddles are becoming quite tedious, Link" Ganon growled, finally losing his stoic look.

_"**What **riddles? I practically told you earlier by the gate! If you have no clue what I am talking about, the go to the Royal Library and take out a history book from about a thousand years ago based on the … You know what? Just figure it out yourself. I need to go for a ride. You have me more on edge than a Stalfos in a Iron Knuckle's armor."_ Link sighed before simply walking around Gannon and making his way out of the castle, leaving Gannon blinking in shock behind him.

**A/N: TwilightWakerofTime just reminded me that Ganon is not spelled Gannon, so I decided to go through and edit it _all _including the old prologue but I decided to be backwards and do this chapter first! Let me know if I've missed any! Thank you!**


	3. The Scheming

**Sorry that it's been awhile since I updated this -and it's so short to boot- but I only recently got anyone actually interested in this. That, and I had major writers block. I am hoping to be writing some more on this soon, so review and whatnot so I can tell if its good, k?**

* * *

><p>Chapter Two: The Scheming<p>

_**The next morning, at the Royal Library…**_

Figuring that it would help him understand what Link was talking about, Ganondorf decided to read the books he had mentioned. He disliked not knowing about important details and besides, he might get up enough of a case to remove the foul man from the castle for good.

After selecting the two books that Link had mentioned from one of the over-large and elegantly decorated shelves, he walked to a chair in the central part of the room and sat down to read them. One was a large book called the 'Legend of the Royal Family of Hyrule', and the other was slightly larger and was called 'The History of the Holy Temples of Hyrule'.

Pulling the first one onto his lap and putting the other one on the table next to him, Ganon pushed his left hand through his red hair and used the right one to open the book. After using the Table of Contents as a guide for the chapters he was in pursuit of, he began to read.

Once he got through all the information that was relevant in the first book, he switched to the other book. By the time he was done, Ganon was giving a pensive look to the over-sized and -by now- distorted portrait of the Hero of Time that was hanging above the Library's large double doors.

It was extremely difficult to imagine that the Hero and Link were one and the same. From all the accounts in the books, Link had been a kind and forgiving type of person with lots of courage and compassion. What in Hyrule had changed him?

Then again, the same could be said of himself. According to the books, he should be out killing people and commanding monsters when he was here in the _Library_ of all places.

He thought he knew what his change was. First off, he had fallen in love with the most beautiful (inside and out) woman in Hyrule and she with him. Second, he was apparently raised differently this time. He had had real parents instead of old witch hags. And third, he believed that having the Triforce of _Courage _instead of Power had changed his outlook.

Upon further musings, he realized that that could have been Link's problem this time. Maybe his family life had been different this time? And if Ganon had Courage then what did Link have? Nothing or…

He didn't really want to think of that, but if it was what Link's problem was, then it needed to be taken care of. He had to at least tell Zelda that her friend could possibly have taken his old place as evil madman.

_**That Afternoon, in Zelda's private rooms behind her throne**_

Ganondorf had indeed had a talk with Zelda. He told her of his theories, and of his scant proof from the two books he'd read. She believed him, but wondered what could have happened to cause the change. Her friend had always been a little strange, but lately… He'd been a little more distant, and that worried her even before Ganondorf had confronted her.

"Perhaps you're right, Ganondorf, but what is it that we can do? How can we make things better for him?" Zelda wondered, despair evident in her voice. "If he does indeed carry the Triforce of Power on him, then that alone shouldn't change his attitude. It should merely make him stronger. What could possibly have changed his personality so much from the beginning?"

"I don't know, my love, but we will figure it out together," Ganondorf said firmly. He got closer to her and gently placed a friendly hand on her shoulder. "I will get to solve a mystery, and you'll get your friend back to normal. Together, we will be unstoppable."

Ganondorf smiled at her before bringing her in closer for a one-armed hug.

"The world will know the Hero once more, when we're through. You'll see." he whispered in her ear before letting her go. He loved Zelda and nothing, not even her messed up friend, could get in his way.


	4. Just Another Busy Day

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Zelda characters, only my OCs. Hope this longer chapter makes up for my previous short one.**

Chapter Three: Just Another Busy Day

Link finally changed what the figure looked like. It occurred to him to do so when he revisited the Water Temple as the figure and got to the "Dead-tree Room." After all, the figure _did_ look an _awful_ lot like _him_. The irony was not lost on him at all. After returning to the surface -Ruto wasn't there- he sat under the tree on the island farthest out with yet _another _dead tree.

His foot near the warp-pad twitched as he heard an unfamiliar sound. Looking up, he realized that it was the sound of footsteps - Zora footsteps. He'd never heard them walk that much before, so it had taken him aback. Before him stood what had to be the prince of the Zoras, Ruto's brother Rem.

Rem looked like any other Zora except he had fins of a warrior Zora and a giant gem on his forehead. He also was scowling at the figure -he had never liked Link, let alone this _dark_ figure that looked similar.

"What were you doing in the holy Temple, creature?" Rem asked in a voice barely hiding his anger.

"~That's hardly your business, princie.~" Dark snorted. After all, he called 'em as he saw 'em.

"How dare you?" Rem growled before spreading his fighting fins and taking on a fighting stance.

Dark scoffed before standing up and stretching. No point in rushing for such a lower being.

"Are you mocking me!" Rem snarled before rushing at Dark. He never saw it coming -in one smooth move, Dark unsheathed his Dark Master Sword and jumped forward at such speeds as to make him seem to teleport. Once on the other side, he smirked as he heard Rem's head hit the ground.

'~That ought to get the princess crawling out from under the rock she hid under.~' Dark thought happily as he wiped his sword on the grass before sheathing it and walking away.

* * *

><p>Two Hours Later, At Zora's Domain<p>

* * *

><p>The day had appeared to be just like any other to her, get up out of bed, get ready for her royal duties, have just the littlest bit of fun with Rem, sit at her father's throne and conduct business while Rem went to go check on the Temple.<p>

It would seem that she had been wrong though, when a lesser attendant Zora rushed up to the princess who sat where her father once sat before he'd died.

"Princess!" the Zora called as he collapsed on the platform in front of the ledge Ruto sat on.

"What is it Carlo?" the princess asked softly, sensing his fear and urgency.

"It's the Prince! He's been found dead at Lake Hylia!" Carlo exclaimed while still panting for breath.

Ruto jumped up and quickly asked, "Dead how?"

"Decapitation-by-sword! But that's not all, Princess!"

"What else is there?"

"The sword that did that to him…was of evil origins!"

"You don't think that the Triforce of Power has shown up again, do you Princess?" asked one of Ruto's assistants worriedly, her hand raised to her throat defensively.

"I do indeed believe so, Aza. We must inform the other Sages immediately."

Ruto remained calm, knowing that as the ruling monarch of her people if she panicked than the others would panic. It wasn't easy, but then again, neither was ruling her Domain.

* * *

><p>About The Same Time, But At Kakariko<p>

* * *

><p>Link walked around Kakariko village for awhile, looking for any clue as to where Impa might be. After all, the Shadow Temple was right in the graveyard in the back to the village- she couldn't be too far.<p>

Oh well, might as well get a feel for the village again as it'd been some time since he'd been here for more than just sleeping in the inn. Looking around from his spot on the wall of the well, Link was able to see the windmill, some houses, some shops, the entrance to the graveyard, the entrance to Death Mountain, and even a look-out tower that was no longer in use for anything more serious than looking at the stars from up high.

After all, this was a time of peace and there was no one to look-out for. Even the natural monster population avoided Kakariko Village due to its magic stairs at all the entrances. They'd even built some for the graveyard- to protect the villagers from the many Poes that inhabited it.

As for the Cursed Well Link was sitting on, well…

Let's just say that it wasn't so much a well anymore, as it was a shallow hole in the ground with a circular brick wall. Impa had tossed some kind of Sheikah-made bomb into it years ago and sealed it for good. Not that there was anything of value down there anymore anyway. Not even monsters.

Link's ancestor had made sure of that.

* * *

><p>A scream broke Link out of his reverie and he snapped his head around to stare at a girl who was freaking out as a Gold Skulltula slowly scuttled it's way over to her. Link broke out into a slight chuckle as he watched the stupid girl just stand there in horror as it slowly got closer. Gold Skulltula were common everywhere, and were one of the few monsters that could get into Kakariko at anytime.<p>

'_Can't these people ever take care of themselves?' _he wondered as he leisurely stood up and stretched. _'I mean, it's just a Gold Skulltula. Not like it can really do that much damage. Plus, they're slow. If you get killed by one, you deserved it.'_

Link yawned as he closed in on the girl and the spider. He could have taken out five thousand of the things in his _sleep_ and still not get a single scratch. The girl on the other hand, was obviously not of fighting stock, so Link took pity on her and stomped the thing into the ground- killing it and leaving behind the patent Gold Skulltula Token for the girl.

'_Maybe she could hawk it for some rupees for a new dress? I mean that brownish-red thing had seen better days.'_

Not caring what the villagers might have thought of that- if they thought at all- Link decided to go to the inn for some quality sleep before Dark checked out the Shadow Temple.

Who knows, maybe he'd get lucky and actually find the Sage he was looking for this time .


	5. Welcome To Hell!

**Since it'd been awhile, I decided to upload two chapters in one day! Sort of an apology to those who'd reviewed. ^_^ Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Chapter Four: Welcome to Hell!<p>

Dark was not happy. Yet another empty Temple and to say he was getting frustrated wouldn't be the half of it. First Ruto, and now Impa. Maybe she had gotten a message from Ruto about the Temples not being safe?

Or maybe he was just here at the wrong time. He couldn't be Dark in the sunlight just yet, so waiting for her 24 hours was out of the question. Also out of the question was snooping around as Link- he wasn't ready for his true self to be revealed just yet.

Now if only he could figure out what mattered more to Impa than the Temple or Zelda…

That's it!

* * *

><p>Ten Minutes Later, Back At Kakariko Village<p>

* * *

><p>Link had heard of Impa having a child back when he was still just Link, so Dark decided to go kidnap him. After all, he needed live bait for someone of Impa's caliber. She wouldn't show up for revenge, she wasn't that petty. He needed to force her into doing a rescue mission in order to flush her out.<p>

And so, here he was just outside of Impa's House peeking through one of the windows. He'd found the boy's room and was quite surprised to see a ten year old Sheik asleep in bed. He hadn't expected that, but it made some sense, he supposed.

Of course, Dark had a cloth soaked in Dream Herbs that he'd gathered from the graveyard on his way. They gave one nightmares, but kept them asleep for _hours _after breathing the stuff in. It was perfect for an evil person like him, so he slipped the window open (peace time, remember?) and covered the boy's face with it.

After a few seconds, Dark knew it had worked when the kid's sleep became restless and he whimpered. Grinning at his genius, Dark dropped the commoner's cloth on the floor as a warning and picked Sheik up. The little blond kid seemed to almost take comfort from his presence as he hopped back out the window and ran to the Shadow Temple. Dark saw this as a good thing, since it meant that the kid wouldn't make carrying him hard by struggling.

Perhaps he thought that it was his mother who had come to hold him?

* * *

><p>Three Hours Later, Impa's House<p>

* * *

><p>Impa had finally come home from the Sages' meeting in the Chamber of Sages and knew to be cautious. However she did not expect for her son to be missing and the window open when she arrived, nor the still slightly damp cloth from the Dream Herb on his floor.<p>

Who would _dare_ kidnap the son of the leader of the Sheikah?

Luckily, the cloth still had traces of evil on it that she could positively identify as having come from the Shadow Temple. She knew where to go to find her son's kidnapper, but she wasn't stupid by any means. She knew she needed back up and that she needed to tell the others of this incident.

She also knew that she could very well die from this monster like Rem had.

However, she planned on alerting the others as to who it was once she met it. If she died, she'd take it's anonymity with her!

* * *

><p>Two Hours Later, In The Shadow Temple<p>

* * *

><p>It was quite tempting to just let the monsters of the Shadow Temple take the kid and be done with it, but Link couldn't let Dark kill an innocent. After all, Sheik hadn't even been his own person before, and now he was just a kid who had no clue what was going on because he was still under the influence of the Dream Herb.<p>

Dark sighed, but let it go. He _did_ need live bait still, after all. Plus, Link was right.

Dark sat on the giant drum in the middle of the otherwise empty boss room. The kid laid down next to him making the only sound in the room with his soft breathing- since Dark didn't really have to breathe.

Dark was really getting bored, but he knew that he'd have to have patience. This was the only way to catch Impa off guard, and he didn't want to have to fight all the Sages at once. That would be too much too soon.

Dark wasn't really prepared to deal with that much light magic at once. Well, that and he was kind of afraid of being sealed away. What his light side didn't realize was that he was indeed another person- he was _him. _He truly was Dark Link. They were just much more "one" now, was all.

Not that Dark had anything against it. Nope, just the opposite. He'd waited a thousand years for Link to show up again. He just hoped that Link never found out. With how ruthless Link could be now, he could just decide to stop using him out of spite.

What Dark didn't know, was that Link had wished Dark was Dark Link every day since he'd found out about his past. He'd had such a curious connection with him…

The sound of someone landing on the drum and bouncing back up into the air echoed in the cavern and dragged Dark's attention to the intruder.

With a feral grin, Dark gestured to the dark, mostly empty space around them and chuckled, "~Welcome to Hell!~"


End file.
